


Day 21: Shower Sex

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Tony had the best shower for this. Glass doors and spacious.





	Day 21: Shower Sex

Tony had the best shower for this. _Glass doors and spacious._

Tony’s hands were flat against the wet glass, making a poor attempt to hold himself up. Glass was slippery when wet as it is, the struggle to prevent his face falling into it every time his arm slipped sideways was a _challenge._ The way Steve was saying his name made it worth it though, at least this once.

Tony hoped Steve wouldn’t ask to do this again because Tony knew that he’d be incapable of saying to the man, but having his face smacking into the glass door was _not fun._

Steve was standing behind him, knees bent slightly so he could thrust up into Tony’s ass. Hands massaging into Tony’s hips as he sucked at Tony’s neck and shoulders.

Steve alternated between moans and light nips at Tony’s wet flesh.

 

Tony found himself blinking water out of his eyes more often than he could count, ‘they make it look so easy in porn’ he thought, ‘though they make _everything_ look easy in porn’ and Tony _knew_ that there weren’t any trade workers out there who’d just come in and raw you against your broken washing machine. Now _that_ he’d do with Steve…he could roleplay something like that. Tony was falling into the fantasy and found his cock getting harder than it had been before.

The prostate stimulation was _nice_ but he’d been a little too distracted by how unfortunate shower sex actually was.

Tony pictured opening the door to Steve in light wash carpenter jeans, stiff and certainly too _tight_ for a tradesman on the job, ‘I’m here to fix your washer?’ he could hear him say and Tony couldn’t hold back the laugh that slipped out.

 

Steve’s thrusting slowed, _oh no._

“What’s so funny?”

 _Fuck,_ “sorry, nothing. I uh, the glass was cold and tickled my nipple,” Tony tried to make himself sound sheepish, hoping Steve wouldn’t question him more and continue.

“You mean, like _this?_ ” Steve asked as he took the opportunity to pinch one of Tony’s nipples, eliciting a startled squeak.

“Yeah, like that.” Tony’s voice was high and Steve seemed satisfied and continued thrusting deep, picking up speed as he neared his orgasm.

Tony was no where near his own release, cock beginning to soften ever so slightly again now that the roleplay idea slipped from his mind. He wished he could take his cock in his hand and stroke it back to full hardness. But the slick glass taunted him and he didn’t want to risk _actually_ bruising his face.

Maybe Steve would help him out afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm with Tony on this one. Shower sex doesn't sound that great tbh


End file.
